Runaway
by mel-antonella
Summary: 76th annual Huger Games. P.O.V of Millie Tegrine from District Seven. One Direction Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is Chapter One of my Hunger Games - One Direction crossover fanfic. It's just a fill in of how the story starts and I suppose I'll put in the other tributes (the girls that submitted) on the next chapter. Please let me know what you think so far :) enjoy!**

1.

My palms were sweaty, my breathing heavy, my knees weak, but the whole time I walked through the crowd of the other District Seven teenagers I held my head up high; I wasn't going to let the cameras catch the fear that was creeping up inside me. I clenched my fists and fought back tears as I knew that every step I took up those stairs onto the stage were crucial. The crowd slowly applauded and a few looked from me to my father who stood beside me, just as shocked as I was. The moment Effie called my name over the microphone everyone gasped at the thought of the leader's daughter becoming a tribute. I didn't dare look at him, instead I searched the crowd for my brother, my twin, my other half. There he was surrounded by the other seventeen year olds. Our eyes met, he gave me a small nod and I could tell by the way he was clenching his jaw that he was fighting back the desire to shout.

"Millie Tegrine!" a man shouted and shook my hand, his eyes darted to my father and then back at me.. "No volunteers? Well then, On to the next name"

There was a never ending silence where I begged that my brother would remain safe inside my head. Effie twirled her arm inside the giant glass bowl and finally took out a piece of paper, her fingers fumbled to open it and then smiled up to the microphone. I closed my eyes and held my breath as I awaited for the boy's name.

"Liam Payne!" she said, her voice echoing around the arena. My eyes opened and I looked up, not daring to believe the name I had just heard. I knew him. We had been friends when we were younger. I found him near my brother and watched as he climbed up the stairs, giving me a look that I couldn't really read. They made us shake hands; his grip was so tight yet so soft. He worked in the woods with his brothers, cutting down trees and distributing them to the factories. We had met one time when I had gotten lost during one of my training sessions with my brother. We broke apart from our shake and stood beside each other as the anthem played.

It was that brief moment when you realize that your life means absolutely nothing to the Capitol, you were just another prop in The Hunger Games, they didn't care if you live or died, they just cared about making a point to the rest of us. My stomach squirmed as the anthem stopped and I realized this might be the last time I'm here. I might not come back, ever. I blinked hard trying to fight against my tears again. A hand fell upon my shoulder and I looked up to meet my father's eyes. They were cold. Some Peacekeepers pushed me and Liam down the steps through the back and took us to a building across the street. We said nothing, the cameras were still glued to my every move, my father's expression replayed in my head.

Once they figured we wouldn't run away they set us in individual rooms where we could wait to see if we had visitors. Cameron, my twin, was the first one through the doors. That'd when I broke down; I ran to hug him and felt hot tears slide down my cheeks. He stroked my dark hair and hugged me back. I loved him so much, I couldn't stand the fact that this could be our last moment together. We pulled away and he wiped my tears, giving me a half hearted smile that killed me. He always wanted to seem so strong. I admired that in him.

"Here" Cameron said and slid off his necklace; it had a sharp stone hanging from it. "You're allowed one thing from your district so here you go. To remind you that I'm with you no matter what"

I took the necklace from his grip and thanked him. I pulled it over my head and sighed. One of the Peacekeepers from earlier came in and said our time was up. We hugged one last time and he left. I didn't recieve any more visitors, my father was surely somewhere trying to change my name but it was done. I was about to join other 23 boys and girls who's life had just changed in a matter if seconds. My foot trembled madly as the minutes went by and I sat there by myself. I had calmed down a bit but my stomach was still in knots. Someone knocked on the door and I stood up, hoping to see my father but instead I found myself face to face with a pair of brown eyes, simile to mine. Liam cleared his throat and stood at the doorway.

"We have to leave for the Capitol" he said in a monotone voice. I nodded and stepped behind him as he lead the way to a train where more cameras popped from every direction. To my surprise he took my hand and helped me on.

Some people busied over us and lead us to some rooms. We changed, my brother's necklace never leaving my neck. I took of the dirt covered shorts and shirt and put on a dress that was laying on the silky bed. I picked it up gingerly and felt the soft fabric hug my slim body perfectly. I pulled my hair into a ponytail, removing my bangs from my face. I left the room and walked to where we supposed to be eating. My eyes moved from the food filled table to the people sitting around it until they rested upon Liam. He wasn't wearing his usual work clothes, but a pair of pants and a simple shirt on. He was looking down at his food in surprise, he must have been thinking the same as me; so much food around and we actually have to hunt for it.

We ate and were later dismissed to bed. We would arrive at the Capitol the next morning and we had to be rested so we could spend the day with our stylists. I hoped I got a decent one that wouldn't make me dress up in a tree costume like I had seen in the past games. I shut my eyes and my dreams occupied my busy mind for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

2.1

Morning rose upon the steaming train, the blindings sun rays crept up along my face and hit my closed eyelids making it impossible forbid to keep on dreaming. I opened them and stayed still for a while as I tried to perceive every single sound around me; the birds, the train's engine, the occasional shuffle of feet against the carpet floor behind my door. It was incredible to think that we were on our way to my death. I had actually got to the trouble of analyzing it last night. Only one of us was coming out alive from that place, maybe two if the Gamemakers had insisted on the double tribute win but I highly doubted Liam and I would get along.

I had mentioned before that we had been friends, well that's not the exact word I was looking for, it was just a label I suppose. When we were younger, my brother and me would be secretly trained by our uncle, who was one of the few remaining victors of past games. He would always say that none of us were safe and thar we'd ought to be prepared for the first. One day I was sprinting through the woods, away from a creature I had provoked, and had hid near an old lumber factory. Little did I know that I wasn't alone, I only realized it when a boy's scream echoed through the tall trees. My cat like senses kicked in and I followed the sound that still ringed on my ears. Being rather slim and light I could sprint across the leaves without making a noise. I spotted the encounter and jumped onto the creature's back, pulling my dagger from my thigh pouch and striking it clean on his fury neck. At first it howled on pain, then it swayed and fell to the ground; I got off before he could crush me. Satisfied with my kill I had forgotten about the wounded boy. I took out my dagger and wiped it clean on my shorts before attending to his injury. He flinched as I ran my fingers across it to examine how deep the cut was. I ripped off my sleeve and made him bite it as I dabbed a smelly ointment on it, he sighed in relief once I was down and I helped him up. He thanked me and from that day on every time we would cross each other we'd nod politely, but we weren't allowed to engage in conversation. The thought! The mayor's cauchera having a friendship with the son of a lumberjack! Soon all contact was lost and we had forgotten each other.

My door opened again and I woke from my daydream. My mentor, Augustus Hoplan, indicated that is was best if we headed down for breakfast. I obeyed and followed him down the halls to the familiar room in which I had been last night for dinner. Effie was already seated at the ed of the long food filled table, in the middle there was Liam already munching down the things on his plait. Augustus pulled a chair beside Liam and I sat, nodding in thanks which he returned with a little squeeze on my shoulder and sat down on the other end of the table. Effie insisted we watched the other reapings and we agreed (as if we actually had a choice). The television turned on and we watched our "competition"…

From District One, a boy with curls and green cat like eyes, his name was Harry something. Then a girl with golden hair, she seemed younger than him, her name was Morgan; District Two, Madeleine, 18, and Zayn, also 18; District Three, Ally, she was so young, about 14 and some kid named who was 16; District Four, the pair of them had yellow hair and piercing blue eyes, Kirsten, 15, and Niall, 17; District Five, Abby, 14, short but looked strong, and Sam, 15; District Six, Rachel, 16, and then Micheal, he was only 12; District Seven were me and Liam; District Eight were to my surprise and everyone else, a brother and a sister. Katie, 16 and Louis, 18. The cameras had gone crazy and then all you could hear was the shriek of a woman who I guessed was their mother, as she watched her two children walk on stage; District Nine, Jill, 15 and Emanuel, 14; District Ten, Sara, 18, and Andre, 16; District Eleven, Rachel, 16 and Luca, 15; District Twelve, Emily, 15 and Dominic 18.

With every single tribute I noticed the same reaction not in their faces but in their eyes, even those of the Careers, fear. We all felt it. I know I had. In the Games it didn't mater if your were rich or if you were poor, we were equals in some way. The 24 of us depending on the other or not even because it was up to the others if they lived or died. As each image passed by the screen I wondered which of them would be my killer or which one was going to be my kill. I wondered with whom I might form allies and who should I stay away from and try to eliminate as soon as possible. It was barbaric, the thought of killing another person, but I was sure they were thinking the same thing right now. Even Liam must have thought of ways to end my life.

"May I be excused?" I said and didn't wait for a response. I let down my fork and knife and left the table. I could have sworn Liam shifted in his seat but if he did or not I would never know because I was already out of the room. I found comfort in my bed once more and just lay there curled up like a ball, clutching on to my brother's necklace.

2.2

It was time to meet our stylists. This was what I had been waiting for. I was intrigued of what crazy make over they would do to me. I had watched the Games before and they always somehow managed to transform the tributes. Two women in bright colored robes clacked on their heels towards me and started fussing over my clothes, hair, nails, etc. They practically ripped off my clothes and then shoved me onto a bed where they started plucking any "unnecessary hair" from my body. After a long while they left me alone, naked on the bed. I sat up, my feet dangling, and waited for my main stylist to appear. The doors flew open and another girl with spiky pink hair smiled her way to me.

"Hello Millie my name's Zaphira. I'l be your stylist for the Games" We shook hands and she started working on my hair, make up and nails. Shortly after we discussed the costumes for the opening ceremony. She said that Liam's stylist, Stephan, had thought of something and the next thing I knew I had a simple brown unitard on. She handed over some green gloves and a green hair piece shaped like a leaf. It was simple. The doors opened again and in came an extravagant man and Liam sulking behind, wearing a unitard similar to mine. You could see how his muscles were aching to be free from the tight fabric. We looked at each other for a split second and could't help it. We just started laughing at how silly we looked.

"At least were not alone" Liam whispered in my ear as we arrived in our chariots for the opening ceremony. We were dressed in our matching unitards and I waved at the crowd of spectators around us. The other tributes did the same.

It wasn't until we were around the circle that I could really see what they all looked like. I certainly hadn't thought much of them from the televised reapings. They were very different in person. Some girls were definately twice my size and most the boys, including Liam, seemed to be at least a foot taller, except for the little one from District Five. Liam and I were the only ones in ridiculous matching outfits. We looked stupid. The tributes from District One raised their eyebrows at us and snickered away in pair from District Eight were holding hands. How weird it must be knowing you have to kill your brother or sister to win this competition.

Ceaser welcomed us. They played the nation's anthem and then announced that we had to be heading to our the Training Tower where exerts would help us improve or learn some skills we would find useful in the arena. None of us knew yet where I'd take place. I prayed for woods since it was my element but didn't get my hopes to high up since they change the sceneario every year. The tower was simple, each team had their own floor. I pushed the number Seven (the floor numbers were the same as our district. It wasn't much, but that's where we had to spend our time before the fight. Tomorrow starts my training. Great.


End file.
